Una cita, un abrazo, una promesa y un beso inesperado
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Un parque de diversiones, un lugar para divertirte a lo grande, en compañía de tus amigos, familiares o pareja, pero para nuestra querida Soi-fong, no fue así, y menos si tiene por acompañante a quien mas odia, me refiero a Urahara Kisuke. One-shot, pareja principal UraharaxSoi-fong. XD


**Hola, pues ahora se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea, pero la verdad no sé porque se me ocurrió, aun pienso que rayos fue lo que escribí, pero bueno ya la escribí y aquí está. XD**

**Lo primero que diré es que… esta historia es un pequeño (ni tanto) One-shot de una pareja, que quizás no sea muy común, en realidad para nada, pero me causo un tanto de curiosidad, pensé que pasaría si su relación fuera un poco diferente y se llevaran mas, para no hacer tan largo el cuento, en esta historia como pareja principal están: Urahara Kisuke y Soi-fong, ya lo sé porque rayos los empareje, porque creo que se ven bien y me gustaría una historia de ellos dos juntos, aunque sea otra más.**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Por lo que demos inicio a esta historia así que.**

**En… 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1… ¡SILENCIO EN EL SET, QUE COMIENZE A RODAR ESTA PELICULA! **

En un parque de diversiones, sentada en una banca, se ve a una linda chica muy molesta esperando, viendo de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal de vida de quien la invito – aunque lo rechazo más de 100 veces – veía la hora en su reloj y veía que ya se había retrasado 3 horas, esto sí que era el colmo, primero la invita a salir y ella acepta, solo para tener que esperarlo más de una hora, ya estaba muy furiosa y no esperaría mas, además porque lo siguió esperando, y así enojada se levanto de golpe de la banca y se fue, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos escucho la voz de aquel que la invito y a quien consideraba como el idiota más grande del mundo.

- L-lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde en la o-oficina, – dijo un hombre peli rubio de cabellera corta, que juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica – p-podrías perdonarme Soi-chan… ¡¿EH?! Soi-chan espera yo… - ¡PUM!, recibió un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Soi-fong en el estomago.

- ¡CALLATE YA! – grito muy molesta, mientras se daba vuelta y continuaba caminando, ignorando los gritos de quien era su "cita", pero antes de seguir caminando, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura, atrapándola en un abrazo.

- Lo siento Soi-chan, podrías perdonarme – le susurro en el oído, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero que gran error, solo enfureció mucho más a la chica, provocando que le diera un fuerte golpe en las partes bajas de un hombre, dando como resultado soltarla y que callera al suelo con la cara roja de dolor – S-soi-chan, e-eres cruel – fue lo poco que dijo, ya que en verdad sufría.

- Te lo merecías, por idiota – agachándose hasta donde estaba el le dijo molesta – esto fue por abrazarme sin mi consentimiento y besarme en la mejilla – eso lo dijo con desagrado mientras se limpiaba la mejilla, un tanto asqueada – y el puñetazo es por llegar tarde, te estuve esperando por tres horas, crees que tengo tu tiempo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

- L-lo siento, p-pero me retrasaron en la oficina, discúlpame. – se lamentaba el hombre, que trataba de levantarse pero era mucho más el dolor que sentía "ahí abajo", por lo que volvió a caerse.

- Como sea, no esperaba que llegaras puntual, así que lo pasare por esta vez – hablo seria, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – pero eso sí, vuelve a llamarme Soi-chan o besarme, y recibirás mas que solo un golpe entendiste – después se lo llevo para que se sentara en una banca y tratara de recuperarse, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que él se dispuso a hablar.

- Entonces Soi-ch…fong, ¿Por qué te quedaste a esperarme?

- No tenía otra opción…

- ¡Enserió!, eres tan dulce conmigo.

- Idiota, me quede porque la señorita Yoruichi, me lo pidió de favor, por lo que no pude negarme.

- Ah… ya entiendo "_muchas gracias Yoruichi, que dios te bendiga_", entonces te gustaría ir a, algún juego.

- Sí, porque no, es lo menos que puedes hacer por llegar tarde, así que date prisa no tengo todo el día.

- A la orden, capitana Soi-fong – dijo mientras se levantaba, y hacia una pose de soldado, por lo que recibió un buen golpe, por parte de la pequeña señorita.

- ¡DEJATE DE PAYASADAS Y CAMINA! – grito ya muy molesta, en verdad que ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas, pero quien la tiene ahí aguantando al tarado más grande del universo, en primer lugar porque había aceptado, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltara un gran suspiro al recordar la razón.

- Te parece si vamos, a aquel juego – ella solo asintió – perfecto, iré por los boletos, espérame aquí – ella se quedo, donde le dijo viendo de un lado a otro, esto sí que era absolutamente genial, de todas las personas con las que podía tener una cita, en verdad tenía que ser con este sujeto, porque dios le imponía tan horrible castigo, pero ya no podía lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora solo tenía que seguir con aquella farsa un rato mas, al menos agradecía que llego tres horas tarde, por lo menos eso era más que suficiente, luego vio como él se acercaba con los boletos para subir a la atracción, la cual era el martillo, pero ella odia esos juegos mas que nada en el mundo, solo se subía cuando iba con algunas amigas, pero subirse y con ese tipo sí que era una tortura, así que algo desanimada subió, se sentó a su lado, colocaron las medidas de seguridad necesarias, y el juego comenzó dando sus vueltas de aquí para allá, moviéndose de un lado a otro, causando la diversión de la mayoría, excepto para Soi-Fong, que mas que diversión le empezaba a causar un buen mareo y dolor de cabeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante, después de las locas vueltas, al bajar del juego se sentía súper mareada, todo el piso parecía que se encontraba vivo y se movía de aquí para allá.

- S-soi-Fong, ¿estás bien?

- ¡c...claro, q…que si!- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su boca, evitando que algo no muy agradable saliera.

- S-segura, si quieres podríamos ir a otro lugar, si los juegos son mucho para ti quizás…

- ¡¿QUE?! – dijo muy molesta - ¿te atreves a insinuar, que soy débil?, Urahara – al parecer el mareo y malestar se le paso, con esas pocas palabras.

- No, por supuesto que no, - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – es solo que, creo que, quizás… este tu eres… eres alguien delicada, por lo que… - ¡PUM!, otro certero puñetazo en el abdomen.

- ¡ESTO NO ES NADA PARA MÍ! – le grito, mientras lo zangoloteaba – estos juegos, son solo tonterías, y te lo demostrare, - lo soltó para dirigirse a otros juegos mecánicos, que estaban por ahí.

- Soi-fong, espera ¡soi-fong! – parándose como pudo siguió a la pelinegra, la cual comenzó a ver a que juegos podía subirse, y demostrarle que estos no eran nada – soi-fong, ¿estás segura?, quizás deberíamos ir por otras cosas a…

- Escúchame bien Urahara, – girándose para encararlo – vine a este lugar porque me invitaste, además de que también la señora Yoruichi me lo pidió de favor, así que ya cállate.

- De acuerdo, ya entendí – dijo sonriéndole – entonces, ¿a cuales quieres subir?

- A ese, a ese también, el de allá, el que está al lado de ese, también a aquel – dijo señalando muchos juegos – pobre Urahara, lo mandaran a la quiebra – señalo al menos 8 juegos – y después del último, buscaremos la maldita montaña rusa.

- P…pero soi-fong, no crees… que exageraste un poquito… digo…

- Urahara, no me molestes, ya subamos que no tengo tu tiempo, empecemos por ese – dijo para jalarlo de la chaqueta, y llevarlo al juego, que era el satélite, pagaron el boleto, subieron y ocuparon un lugar al lado de otro – en este juego se va parado – se sujetaron a los tubos que había, y este comenzó a girar rápidamente, Urahara gritaba de lo divertido que era, mientras Soi-fong trataba de evitar vomitar, bajaron del juego y por su parte, para él fue muy divertido y quería ver a cual otro subirían, busco de un lado y de otro pero ella no estaba con él, la busco un buen rato hasta que vio que ella salía de los baños, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mareada, por lo que rápidamente fue a auxiliarla y llevarla a una banca para que se sentara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Soi-fong?, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- N-no, e-estoy bien, subamos al siguiente – dijo parándose estrepitosamente – d-date prisa U-urahara – comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás al hombre que la acompañaba.

- Es muy terca, nunca entiende – soltando un gran suspiro comenzó a caminar, siguiéndola de cerca – pero… eso es lo que me gusta de ella, - dijo sonriendo y viendo a la chica dirigirse a otra atracción – ¡Soi-fong, espérame!

Después de haber alcanzado a Soi-fong, y que se le pasara el mareo, le señalo otro juego al que quería subirse, esta vez fue el barco vikingo, el cual se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, provocando que al bajar ella fuera temblando de las piernas y provocando la preocupación de su acompañante, ella dijo que eso no era nada y otra vez fueron a subir a otro juego, este era la ruleta casino y nuevamente vueltas de aquí para allá causando otro mareo a Soi-fong, luego a unas tazas giratorias, ahí no se mareo tanto pero no podía mantenerse en pie, y así fue un juego tras otro, en el que Urahara se divertía, y Soi-fong salía mas mareada y asqueada que nada en el mundo, después de haber devuelto el estomago unas 5 veces, fue a buscar la montaña rusa, de un lado a otro iba tratando de buscar aquel juego mecánico, tardo en encontrarlo, porque Urahara trataba de convencerla de no subir, que sería una mala idea, a ella no le importo, lo ignoro y golpeo por un buen rato hasta que encontró el tan buscado juego, con paso decidido e ignorando a quien la invito, llego compro los boletos, sin siquiera preguntarle, hizo la fila subió, se sentó en uno de los vagones, y espero a que comenzara el juego, después de que todo ya estaba listo, dio inicio, comenzando a subir lentamente por la rampa inclinada, hasta que llego a la cima dejándose caer, junto con ella una serie de gritos y lloriqueos porque iba demasiado rápido, a una fuerte velocidad, muchas curvas y el subir para formar círculos era quizás todo lo que formaba esta atracción, causando una gran diversión y temor para los que iban, lo único que la pelinegra sentía era, como su alma abandonaba y regresaba a su cuerpo, para ella eso parecía muchas horas incesantes, pero tan solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, terminada la divertida atracción, ella bajo con las piernas hechas gelatina, a penas sosteniéndose a sí misma.

- Fue muy divertido, ¿no crees Soi-fong? – dijo muy feliz, y un tanto agitado, pero cuando vio como se encontraba la pobre, enseguida se acerco para ver si estaba bien – Soi-fong, ¿estás mareada?, quizás, deberíamos ir a sentarnos, te parece bien si vamos a comer algo. – ella solo asintió sin hablar, llegaron a la zona de comida, había muchos puestos, el, la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras Soi-fong se encontraba con la mirada perdida, él le hablo – ¿quieres que te traiga algo?, ¿tienes sed? – le pregunto muy preocupado.

- Yo… yo…quiero… quiero una hamburguesa, papas a la francesa, un hot-dog y un pastel de fresas, y también una - malteada… - el trataba de procesar todo, y tratando de evitar soltar una gran carcajada por lo que ella acababa de decir, de cierta manera el encontraba eso muy divertido, mientras que Soi-fong trataba de evitar que viera el pequeño sonrojo que tenia.

- Está bien Soi-fong, enseguida traigo lo que me pediste, así que no te muevas entendido – ella solo asintió – perfecto no tardare mucho. – Dejando sola a Soi-fong, ella trataba de procesar todo lo que hizo, porque en verdad detestaba esos juegos, y a pesar de que ya había subido antes, – lo que también le había causado incesantes mareos – pero con sus amigas, pero subirse y con "el" eso quizás era mayor castigo, que el de solo subirse a esas maquinas de hierro.

- En que estaba pensando al subirme a esas maquinas – dijo soltando un gran suspiro, mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano – pero… ¿Por qué rayos vine y con Urahara?, si no hubiera sido por la señorita Yoruichi, me sacaría todos estos problemas de encima, en verdad no sé porque me deje convencer por ella.

Flash-back.

Esta mañana – 9:00 AM – Mansión Shihouin.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!, eres más molesto que una plaga – grito histéricamente una chica pelinegra, al teléfono – y deja de molestarme en el trabajo – colgando estrepitosamente.

- ¿Algún problema Soi-fong? – dijo una mujer de cabellera morada y ojos dorados.

- N… ¡no!, ningún problema señorita Yoruichi.

- ¿Estás segura?, por como trataste a ese pobre teléfono, diría que estas muy molesta- dijo la mujer apuntando con su dedo, el teléfono destruido que Soi-fong sostenía en su mano, evitando el reírse.

- ¡ah!, l…lo…siento mucho… yo tendré mas cuidado señorita Yoruichi… - dijo, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Jajaja… no tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente – Soi-fong se irguió de nuevo, viendo la llama, – ella se relajo al notar que Yoruichi la comprendía – es muy fácil de entender el que te pongas nerviosa al escucharlo.

- ¡¿QUE?!, yo… yo… - su cara se puso muy roja - ¡EL NO SIGNIFICA NADA! – dijo muy nerviosa, provocando que Yoruichi soltara una gran carcajada - ¿p…porque s…se ríe?

- L-lo siento, p-pero es m-muy gra-gracioso, v-verte así – dijo, mientras sostenía su estomago con una mano – b-bueno, ¿Por qué te llamo Kisuke?

- Ese irresponsable, solo me llamo para invitarme a salir.

- ¡Oh!, vaya, vaya, si que no pierde el tiempo

- ¿De qué habla señorita Yoruichi?

- No es nada, pero dime, ¿Por qué no aceptaste?

- Porque estoy muy ocupada, además, se supone que es el presidente de su compañía y por lo que se, en este momento se encuentra cerrando un gran trato, así que no.

- Pero aun así, deberías de aceptar no crees, el es un gran hombre.

- Señorita Yoruichi, yo no entiendo cómo es que tiene ese tipo de confianza en él, no la merece, es un hombre tonto, irresponsable, desorganizado, a veces no llego a comprender como rayos tiene la presidencia de la compañía.

- Jajaja… el no es lo que aparenta, es un gran hombre, además de muy inteligente.

Soltando un gran suspiro y volviendo a sus labores Soi-fong, le dijo - yo creo, creo que lo sobrevalora, así que solo eso puedo decirle. – sentándose en e su escritorio, comenzó a elaborar unos documentos, pasaron 10 min, en los que Yoruichi veía fijamente a Soi-fong, ninguna articulo alguna palabra, por lo que Yoruichi soltó un gran suspiro, captando la atención de Soi-fong. – ¿ocurre algo?

- Sí, que lo juzgas antes de conocerlo.

- Señorita Yoruichi, yo lo conozco bien, como para decir qué clase de alimaña es…

- Estas segura – hablo un tanto molesto Yoruichi – yo creo, que no lo conoces lo suficiente – le dijo, muy decepcionada, haciendo que Soi-fong, se sintiera un poco mal. – pero es tu decisión, me retiro a trabajar, por cierto cuando termines con los documentos me los llevas está bien. – ella camino y entro a su despacho, dejando a Soi-fong, un tanto preocupada, por la forma en la que le había hablado, de las pocas o muchas personas que ella respetaba, por lo que Yoruichi ocupaba uno de los lugares más importantes, así que soltando un gran suspiro trato de buscar el numero de Urahara, para llamarle y aceptar su invitación.

- ¿Dónde está?, estoy segura, que lo puse como uno de los contactos más importantes para la señorita Yoruichi.

- No está en la agenda, porque es un número personal – aquella voz, la sorprendió y avergonzó – pero si lo quieres, con gusto lo llamare.

- No…no es necesario yo…

- De acuerdo, entonces llámalo tu, aquí tienes, después me dices como te fue en la cita.

- Gra…gracias señorita Yoruichi – la mencionada solo asintió y entro de nuevo a su despacho – bien, vamos a terminar con esto – marco el numero que Yoruichi le dio, comenzó a escuchar el tono y espero a que contestaran, lo cual no duro mucho, ya que del otro lado se escucho como descolgaban el teléfono.

_- Hola, ¿Quién llama?_

_- U…ura…urahara, Soy Soi-fong_

_- ¡SOI-FONG! – se escucho como algo se caí – o más bien que alguien se tropezó con su escritorio – a… ¿a qué se debe tu llama?, o…ocurrió algo._

_- No, no ha pasado nada, la razón de mi llamada es otra._

_- ¡Enserio!, ¿Cuál es?_

_- Sobre la llamada que me hiciste hace algunos minutos.- un total silencio del otro lado de la línea – yo… considere un poco mas tu propuesta… y creo…creo que…es bueno conocer un poco más a la gente…así que acepto el tener una cita contigo – del otro lado silenció y el sonido de algo cayendo de nuevo – urahara, ¿me escuchas?_

_- ¡SI!, claro que si, ¿entonces te parece bien, si salimos hoy?_

_- Sí, pero acaso no estás muy ocupado como para estarte distrayendo._

_- En parte eso es cierto, pero… puedo arreglar unos pendientes y poder salir contigo. – se escuchaba muy feliz._

_- Bien, ¿a qué hora nos vemos y en donde?_

_- A las 3:00 PM, en el parque de atracciones, que está por la estación del tren._

_- De acuerdo, se donde esta, hasta luego._

_- Hasta luego Soi-chan… - se veía como nuevamente Soi-fong, colgaba fuertemente el teléfono, destruyéndolo por completo – en este caso su celular – dejando en su mano muchos y pequeño trozos._

- Entonces, ¿a qué hora es tu cita? – pregunto Yoruichi tratando de no reír.

Fin del Flash-back

A veces es comprensible la manera en como tus seres más apreciados pueden convencerte – en especial cuando a algunos son más importantes que otros – así que ya no le quedo de otra que aceptar, aunque fue a regañadientes.

Terminando de recordar los sucesos de esta mañana, ella pasaba la mirada por todos lados, viendo los juegos y las personas pasar, divirtiéndose, jugando y comiendo, algunos conversando de lo divertido que era, algunos amigos, familiares o parejas, después de un rato, se fijo en algunas parejas, muchos tomados de las manos, conversando de cualquier cosa o compartiendo momentos muy íntimos – para que me entiendan besuqueándose, como si no hubiera un mañana – ese tipo de escenas hacia que Soi-fong se sonrojara, y volteara a otro lado.

- "_Estas personas no tienen ni un poco de decencia_" – pensó viendo de reojo a quienes se besaban – " _ciertamente no los comprendo, a pesar de que estén en pareja o en citas, en verdad esas son formas de, demostrar su afecto, me pregunto, si eso es lo que hacen en la citas…"_ – y como si de un jitomate se tratara un enorme sonrojo se esparció por todo su rostro – "_no…no creo que… él no lo haría…si eso pasara… no lo creo, espera Soi-fong, tranquilízate, aunque él y tu estén en una cita, no significa que tengan que hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque si hace eso, lo matare, si me toca yo…_" – pero antes de seguir con su monologo personal una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Soi-fong, ¿te encuentras bien? – ella se giro, reconociendo la voz de esa persona, al girarse vio que estaba muy cerca de ella, provocando que saltara de su asiento y cayera al suelo, pero el dichoso golpe no llego, Soi-fong había cerrado los ojos, pero al sentir que no había caído, abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo a su salvador – eso estuvo cerca, te encuentras bien? – cerca, muy cerca, más que cualquier otra vez – o que ella lo permitiera – Urahara estaba muy cerca de Soi-fong, más de lo que ella quisiera, además de que la estaba abrazando de la cintura.

- Cerca… tu… tu estas… quieres… no… yo no… - lo único que podía decir eran unos cuantos monosílabos, lo cual el no entendía para nada, imágenes de él y ella juntos pasaron por la mente de Soi-fong, poniéndola nerviosa, pero accionando su interruptor de agresividad - ¡SUELTAME YA! – grito dándole un gran pisotón en el pie, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y el saltara en un pie sobando su otro pie.

- S-soi-fong, eso me dolió… ¡Auch!

- Eso… te lo merecías… por… por ¡GROSERO! – grito un tanto molesta y avergonzada

- ¡¿EH?! – estaba más confundido que nunca – ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque si, – dijo sin verlo – ya no importa, trajiste lo que te pedí – el solo asintió, ella vio, que en la mesa se encontraba todo lo que pidió – bien, entonces sentémonos a comer – por lo que ambos regresaron a sus asientos y se dispusieron a comer, no hablaron en ningún momento, hasta que Soi-fong escucho unos cuantos cuchicheos que venían de otra mesa.

- Es muy guapo.

- Me encantaría salir con él,

- Cierto, pero mira viene con alguien.

- Sí, pero no creo que sea una verdadera cita.

- No digas eso.

- Ella tiene razón, pero viéndolos bien, no parece que estén saliendo.

- Quizás no, porque, hace rato ella lo golpeo, además de encargarle todo ese montón de comida.

- Deberás, creí que era para los dos, sí que es una chica en desarrollo – eso causo que las tres rieran, mientras Soi-fong trataba de resistir las ganas de ir a matarlas, es cierto que eso no era una verdadera cita, pero aun así, quienes se creían ese trió de guacamayas para hablar como si ella no estuviera ahí, prefirió ignorarlas, hasta que de nuevo salían con comentarios de su cita, por lo que se comenzó a molestar, así que se paro muy estrepitosamente, asustando a su acompañante a las 3 hurracas.

- ¿S-sucede algo Soi-fong?

- No trajiste servilletas, iré por algunas – hablo un tanto molesta, caminando a alguno de los puestos, para pedir algunas servilletas, evitando así, que ocurriera alguna masacre, mientras ella iba por las servilletas y trataba de tranquilizarse, las 3 chicas vieron su oportunidad para acercarse a la razón de las constantes jaquecas de Soi-fong.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo una de las chicas sonando muy melosa.

- Yo… – dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo – me llamo Urahara Kisuke

- Vaya, es un lindo nombre.

- ¿Enserió?, nunca lo había considerado.

- Un gran nombre, para un hombre muy atractivo.

- ¿Atractivo?, este… gracias…

- Entonces, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras?, ¿podemos ir a pasear a donde quieras?, nos divertiremos mucho los 4 juntos.

- Bueno… yo… – ¡CRACK!, toda la comida que le había traído a Soi-fong, ahora se encontraba encima de él y las "señoritas" que fueron a hablar con él, cuando levanto la vista para buscar al causante de tan gracioso accidente, no pensó que la encontraría a ella – no… no es lo que crees…– ella no lo escucho y se fue dejándolo preocupado e irritado.

Ella caminaba rápidamente entre la gente, ignorando que chocaba casi con todos y casi tropezaba, en ese momento estaba muy molesta, ella sabía que clase de hombre era, pero hacer eso y en sus narices, esto sí que ya era el colmo de la hipocresía, lo deja solo unos segundos y ya está coqueteando, en verdad un hombre despreciable.

Continuo caminando, hasta que por fin salió de aquel parque de atracciones, camino durante un buen rato hasta que llego a un rio que pasaba por ahí, decidió que sería un buen lugar para descansar de todo ese ajetreo, se acerco al rio y recostándose en el pasto fijo su mirada en el cielo nocturno.

- Urahara, es un mujeriego, sabía que no podía confiar en él. Pero aun así, me molesta que ese tipo tratara de verme la cara, en verdad estoy molesta. – parándose de donde estaba grito a los 4 vientos - ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO MUJERIEGO!

- ¿Quién es un maldito pervertido mujeriego? – la voz de esa persona la sorprendió, no se -esperaba encontrarlo así tan de repente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿como me encontraste?

- Bueno, digamos que después de arrojarme la comida en la ropa, le llame a un amigo mío y le pedí que te siguiera y después me avisara dónde estabas.

- Como te atreviste a espiarme, ¿Qué derecho tienes?

- ¡el derecho de que ahora tú y yo estamos saliendo! – el comenzaba a molestarse un poco, lo cual sorprendió a Soi-fong, porque el casi nunca se comparta de esa manera. – Soi-fong, ha sido suficiente, durante el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, te has comportado muy grosera, yo he pasado por alto todo esto, porque te quiero – confesiones inesperadas para Soi-fong, las cuales provocaron que se sonrojara y se volteara – pero, el haberme lanzado la comida e irte como si no pasara nada, ya ha sido suficiente.

- La que ya ha tenido suficiente soy yo, porque me reclamas si tú estabas coqueteando con aquellas tres mujerzuelas. – dijo muy exasperada, tratando de no querer lanzársele encima y golpearlo.

- ¡¿QUE?! – el estaba confundido, que el recuerde solo hablo con 3 chicas muy agradables y… algo hizo clic en su cabeza y sonrió – ya entiendo… ¡JAJAJA!

- ¿D-de que te ríes?, yo no le veo la gracia.

- No, n-no m-me rio p-porque s-sea g-gracioso, e-es solo q-que n-no me espera que tu… tu es-estés c-celosa – dijo tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada, Soi-fong se quedo sorprendida, como era posible que ese tipo sacara conclusiones tan absurdas, porque de que tendría que estar celosa, ella celosa de él, era una completa tontería, ella no estaba celosa, solo molesta muy molesta.

- Eres un idiota, ¿porque sacas ese tipo de conjeturas?, es absurdo que yo tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por ti y ya me voy.

- Enserió, entonces dime, ¿a quién quieres en realidad? – Urahara uso un tono de voz muy serio, el cual no le agrado s Soi-fong – quien es la persona a la que en verdad quieres?

- Yoruichi – susurro muy bajito, para que no la escuchara, pero aun así, el conocía la respuesta

- Porque de todas las personas, ¿es ella?, ¿Qué tiene de especial? – pregunto, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Soi-fong, que ignoraba tal acción.

- En verdad quieres saber – contesto un tanto seria y burlona – ella es una mujer extraordinaria, maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa, tiene demasiadas cualidades que no puedo nombrarlas todos, ella posee cualidades que tu nunca tendrás.

- En cierta parte es cierto, yo no puedo ser como ella, pero aun si así fuera, eso no me garantizaría que tú me quisieras o si. pero te diré un pequeño secreto – el ya estaba a una corta distancia de ella – yo si tengo algo que ella nunca tendrá, ¿quieres saber qué es? – ella asintió, no muy convencida – que yo ya te he besado en los labios y ella no.

- ¡¿QUE?! – grito un tanto sorprendida – ¿de que rayos hablas?, yo…yo jamás te he besado, eso es una reverenda mentira.

- Claro que no lo es, Soi-fong – dijo muy feliz – yo ya te eh besado, pero no lo recuerdas, pero te diré cuando fue, bien si mi memoria no me falla, te bese el día que anunciaron el compromiso de Yoruichi con Byakuya Kuchiki.

- B-byakuya Kuchiki… con el presidente de Kuchiki Corp.? – el asintió – eso…eso…yo… - y como si de un rayo se tratara los recuerdos de se día llegaron a su mente – no es posible.

Flash-Back

Hace 20 años – Mansión Shihouin.

- Un gusto verte de nuevo Yamamoto-san.

- También, me alegra verte Ginrei, viejo amigo. ¿Entonces sabes la razón por la que te eh llamado?

- Así es, y me parece una gran idea, espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Byakuya conmigo, ya que es él quien tomara posesión de la empresa cuando sea mayor.

- No hay ningún problema, ya que este asunto tiene que ver con él y mi nieta Yoruichi.

- Perfecto, y donde está la joven heredera del clan Shihouin.

- Está en el jardín, jugando con una niña, pero veo conveniente el que venga, ya que este asunto ella también le compete, enseguida la traigo.

Jardín trasero de la mansión Shihouin.

- Espere señorita Yoruichi.

- Jajaja, alcánzame si puedes Soi-fong.

- Deténgase… ya no… puedo mas - ¡Pum!, cayó al suelo una pequeña Soi-fong.

- Eres muy lenta… además ya te dije que no me llames señorita, solo Yoruichi. – dijo una joven Yoruichi de 8 años, con el cabello corto.

- No puedo hacer eso, - dijo un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada – seria… muy grosero de mi parte y…

- ¡Yoruichi! – grito, un chico rubio que venía corriendo.

- ¡OH!, hola Kisuke, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pues vine a visitarte y… ¡AH!, pero que gran sorpresa verte a ti también Soi-chan – dijo ignorando por completo a su mejor amiga.

- Que es lo que haces aquí Urahara, la señorita Yoruichi está muy ocupada como para tener distracciones.

- Soi-chan, eres tan dulce y tierna, siempre te preocupas por esta chica.

- Entonces Kisuke, te gustaría jugar una carrera de aquí hasta el árbol de cerezos.

- Eso suena interesante, pero que me ganare a cambio.

- Mmm… que te parece… - dijo un tanto pensativa - ¡lo tengo!, el ganador podrá darle un beso a Soi-fong – la mencionada se sorprendió y avergonzó, por el solo pensamiento de que Yoruichi fuera la ganadora, pero eso se vio destruido cuando escucho al chico.

- Eso me parece perfecto. Entonces… a las 3.

- 1… 2… ¡3!, - y así los tres salieron disparados, si los tres, porque de solo escuchar al mejor amigo de Yoruichi, fue más que suficiente para querer participar también, Yoruichi y Urahara iban un poco más lejos, pero aun así, ella debía hacer su esfuerzo, en algún momento de toda esa carrera Yoruichi tropezó, lo que aseguraba la victoria del chico rubio, lo cual no le pareció a Soi-fong, y sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde apresuro el correr y a pocos milímetros, muy pocos arre vaso al chico llegando primero a donde estaba el árbol de cerezos.

- Y-yo… ¡GANE! – grito muy agitada la pequeña pelinegra

- ¡EH!, pero eso no es justo o si…

- Si, si lo es, ella podía jugar, así que fue una victoria justa.

- No te entiendo.

- Es fácil de entender, yo te rete, pero eso no significaba que ella no podía jugar, y salvarse de ser besada por alguno de los dos.

- Exacto, usted es muy inteligente señorita Yoruichi.

- Gracias Soi-fong, ahora deberíamos ir a… - pero antes de proponer otro juego, escucho como su abuelo le llamaba, ya que tenían que hablar de algo. - ¡YA VOY!, enseguida vuelvo no me tardo.

- Espere señorita Yoruichi – dijo una preocupada Soi-fong, que fue detrás de su amiga, igualmente el niño rubio también la siguió – "_que necesitaran de la señorita Yoruichi_" – pero antes de siquiera poder entrar también, la detuvieron y le dijeron que debía esperar, que esto era algo importante, dejándola a ella y al niño rubio a fuera.

Mansión Shihouin sala de reuniones.

- Pues bien, ella es mi nieta Yoruichi – dijo muy orgulloso el hombre.

- Es un gusto, mi nombre es Shihouin Yoruichi.

- Que chica tan educada, también es un gusto el conocerte. Me presentare soy Kuchiki Ginrei y el es mi nieto Byakuya.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, un placer.

- Bien, terminadas las presentaciones, iré directo al asunto que nos concierne en realidad. Yoruichi, dentro de algunos años, te harás cargo del clan Shihouin y las empresas y acciones que la familia tiene. – la mencionada solo asintió, sabiendo de la responsabilidad de la que se haría cargo – comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Si, lo comprendo perfectamente.

- Entonces, también debes de saber que Byakuya es el heredero de su propio clan, además de algunas empresas que están en el mundo. - el mencionado asintió, pero Yoruichi aun no entendía esta exposición de poder empresarial – la razón por la que los hemos citado es porque, cuando cada uno tome poder de sus respectivas empresas se casaran para unir las corporaciones y ser una gran y enorme corporación mundial. – sorpresa en los rostros de los sucesores de cada clan, así que los estaban comprometiendo para unirse, que idea tan loca.

- Así que... me casare con él. – dijo un poco seria y molesta Yoruichi, su abuelo solo asintió. - ¡Ah!, pues es por el bien de la familia, así que acepto, por mi no hay ningún problema.

- Por mi tampoco no hay ningun problema, será un placer casarme para ayudar a mi familia.

- Excelente, entonces, ya está hecho, así que… - pero antes de terminar escucharon un gran grito que venía de afuera y un fuerte golpe, por lo que salieron rápidamente a ver qué era lo que pasaba, lo único que encontraron fue a un niño en el suelo sujetando su estomago a una pequeña niña pelinegra sentada en el piso llorando, no sabían que había pasado.

Si tienen deseos de saber que fue lo que paso se los diré, retrocedamos un poco la cinta y regresemos a la parte en la que Yoruichi entro a la mansión dejando a fuera a una preocupada Soi-fong y un confundido Urahara.

- Espero que no sea nada malo.

- No lo creo, conociéndola, seguro será para felicitarla por el recital de piano de hace 3 días.

- Cierto, la representación de la señorita Yoruichi fue esplendía.

- Si claro, esplendida.

- Estas celoso, solo porque ella es encantadora y… - pero antes de terminar, una mano acaricio su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos, acto que la molesto.

- Lo que digas chaparra, en verdad respetas a esa chica. – antes de que ella contestara, pudo escuchar, una conversación que tenían, pero no solo con su abuelo sino con otras dos personas, lo cual los sorprendió, por lo que prestaron mucha atención a esa conversación, escucharon cada palabra, lo de la herencia de la familia Shihouin eso ya la sabían, pero que tenía que ver ese tal Byakuya Kuchiki.

- De que se tratara esa conversación.

- No sé, pero shh… oigamos más. – guardando silencio continuaron escuchando, hasta que el abuelo de Yoruichi menciono el compromiso, uno que los uniría para ser una empresa de poder global, sorprendiendo no solo a los implicados, sino también a los amigos de la heredera Shihoin – vaya, siempre creí que su abuelo estaba chiflado, ahora lo confirmo, es un gran chiflado no lo crees Soi-chan – dijo, tratando de no reír, por tan rara proposición que le hacían a Yoruichi, pero al voltearse para divertirse también con Soi-fong, vio que la pequeña niña estaba llorando, lo cual preocupo y alarmo - ¡WUAH!, Soi-chan, q-que te pasa?, porque…¿Por qué estas llorando?

- Yo… yo… ¡yo sería la persona que se casaría con la señorita Yoruichi!, ¡GUAH! – tal declaración provoco que él se cayera, no solo por la sorpresa sino la ingenuidad de esta niña.

- E-espera Soi-chan t-tu… no… puedes casarte con ella…

- ¿Y porque no? – pregunto molesta, y con la cara llena de lagrimas – yo quería casarme con ella.

- Pues porque ella y tu son niñas y no se pueden casar, además creo… que si no estuviera comprometida con el tal Byakuya, aun así no creo que se casaría contigo – aquella rápida respuesta, dejo sorprendida Soi-fong, ya que no lo había considerado bien, cosa que la hizo llorar de nuevo y preocupo de nuevo al niño rubio – p-pero no llores, Soi-chan tranquilízate. "_rayos que puedo hacer, si continua llorando, sabrán que lo estábamos espiando, vamos Kisuke, piensa en algo_" – y una pequeña idea se le ocurrió, quizás era un poco tonta, pero tal vez funcionaria. – entonces… yo me casare contigo.

- ¡¿EH?!, ¿q…que dijiste? – pregunto confundida.

- Que seré yo quien se case contigo, – dijo tratando de evitar sonar nervioso y que no viera que se encontraba sonrojado – así que cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos.

- No, yo no me quiero casar con un tonto como tu – dijo molesta y volviendo a llorar – no quiero… no quiero…

- Yo te lo prometo – dijo tomando las pequeñas manos de Soi-fong entre las suyas

- No quiero… eres un tonto… yo no quiero casarme con un tonto ¡GUAH!

- Por eso te digo, cuando seamos mayores ya no seré un tonto "_pero que estoy diciendo, esto suena raro_", por eso te digo al ser mayor ya no seré un tonto niño.

- Eso no me importa… eres un mentiroso… un tonto... y no quiero… ¡GUAH!

- No estoy mintiendo – hablo ya un poquito molesto, sosteniendo con sus manos las mejillas de Soi-fong – yo te demostrare que no es mentira – y arriesgándose más que cualquier otra vez presiono sus labios con los de Soi-fong, un pequeño roce, pero suficiente para hacer sonrojar a los dos pequeños infantes – lo vez, te bese, eso significa que no miento, así que cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos y ya – le dijo separándose rápidamente de aquel pequeño y tierno beso, pero aun la pequeña Soi-fong no salía de su estupefacción. – Soi-chan, ¿estás bien?

- Tu… tu… me besaste – el asintió – mi… mi primer beso… yo…yo – comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba muy molesta - ¡NO! - ¡PAM!, le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, provocando que cayera al suelo, sujetando su estomago y ella se sentara llorando, por lo que acababa de pasar, en ese momento las personas que conversaban dentro salieron rápidamente al escuchar el ajetreo encontrando a una pequeña niña llorando a otro niño sujetándose su estomago. Y eso fue lo que paso dentro y fuera de la mansión Shihoin, lo demás es una larga historia.

Fin Flash-back

La cara de Soi-fong, se puso súper mega ultra roja, tal parecía que saldría humo por sus orejas, en esos momentos se sentó otra vez en el pasto, procesando bien todo eso, en verdad había pasado eso, era cierto, ósea que, ese mujeriego la beso cuando era una pequeña e inocente niña.

- Como te atreviste a robar mi primer beso, ¡IDIOTA! – le dijo ya muy molesta, tratando de no golpearlo.

- B-bueno, es que no parabas de llorar y decir que era un niño tonto, y nunca te casarías conmigo… así que hice lo más lógico.

- Eso… eso que me importa, eres… un estúpido y te odio – dijo abrazando sus piernas y viendo el rio – pero… ahora que recuerdo… la señorita Yoruichi no se caso, ¿Por qué no se caso con Byakuya? – pregunto un tanto confundida.

- No se casaron por dos razones, la primera, Yoruichi no quería casarse, además de que siempre molestaba a Byakuya y la segund,a porque ese hombre se enamoro de otra mujer, sino mal recuerdo su nombre es Hisana, eso fue un problema, pero Yoruichi lo resolvió rápidamente, lo único que hizo fue un pequeño cambio de planes.

- El día que ambos tomaron el mando de sus respectivas herencias, Yoruichi accedió a la unión de ambas empresas sin la necesidad del matrimonio, pero poniendo muy en claro que, aunque no se casaran se seguiría manteniendo el mismo convenio que habría si se casaran, Byakuya acepto y se hizo la unión de las empresas sin boda, por lo que se, algunas semanas después se caso con Hisana, pero creí que lo sabías.

- En realidad… yo estuve fuera en ese tiempo, la señorita Yoruichi vio conveniente el que estudiara en el extranjero.

- Con razón, no te vi en las reuniones en la casa de los Shihouin – ella solo asintió, durante un buen rato permanecieron en silencio, olvidando la tensión que sentían en ese momento – entonces… aun quieres casarte con Yoruichi? – preguntó muy inocentemente Urahara, haciendo que Soi-fong se sonrojara y se parara del suelo. - ¡¿EH?! aun te quieres casar con ella, verdad.

- Y si es así, a ti que te importa, yo puedo decidir con quién quiero casarme.

- Por supuesto, es solo que…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto un tanto molesta.

- Pues yo, yo te prometí que me casaría contigo cuando fuéramos mayores y…

- P…pero… a mi no me importa, yo no te quiero.

- Pues ese sí que es un problema no crees – dijo muy divertido y parándose también del suelo – porque te prometí que nos casaríamos, y siendo sincero, yo si me quiero casar contigo.

- Y… ¿por…que te quieres casar conmigo?, yo te odio, que ganarías casándote con alguien que te odia.

- No tengo idea, la verdad no creo que gane nada, pero si hago el intento se que te enamoraras de mi, y eso es más que suficiente.

- Pues sí que eres un tonto… jamás me enamoraría de un hombre como tú.

- Entonces, dime, ¿qué clase de hombre soy?

- Un tonto, irresponsable, desorganizado, molesto, pervertido y mujeriego. – dijo enumerando cada una, de tan "maravillosas" cualidades.

- ¡Auch!, eso sí que duele, eres muy cruel.

- No soy cruel, solo digo lo que en verdad eres, que no lo reconozcas es muy diferente.

- Está bien, quizás lo reconozca, pero dime, ¿en qué momento eh sido pervertido y mujeriego?

- Si que eres un sínico, acaso no estabas coqueteando con aquellas tres mujeres que se te acercaron.

- De acuerdo, lo admito quizás si estaba coqueteando con ellas, y eh de decir que eran chicas muy bellas. – ese comentario provoco que Soi-fong se molestara, por como él se lo restregaba en la cara, si que era un hombre despreciable, el noto la reacción de la mujer pelinegra, lo cual le divirtió, pero evitando el soltar algún indicio de que eso le parecía muy interesante, continuo con su pequeño interrogatorio – pero aun no me dices en qué momento me eh comportado como un pervertido.

- Siempre lo has sido, así que, creo que… ¡AH!, ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto molesta y confundida – suéltame, ¡SUELTAME YA! – grito, comenzando a forcejear, ya que el la estaba abrazando.

- Podría, pero no quiero – le dijo mientras mantenía apoyada su cabeza en el hueco que había entre su cabeza y el cuello – me gusta el abrazar a Soi-fong, es divertido cuando te enojas, te ves linda y adorable.

- P-pero que tonterías son esas, ya suéltame.

- Sabes, creo que tienes razón soy un pervertido, por tener pensamientos nada sanos contigo. – le dijo, sin moverse – Soi-fong, hueles bien, hueles a lavanda, eso me gusta mucho.

- Y-ya cállate… i-idiota… suéltame o te matare, ¡DEJAME YA! – grito, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, dándole fin al abrazo – ahora si veras, desearas no haber hecho eso – le dijo, propinándole un buen puñetazo, el cual fue detenido por él, antes de golpearlo.

- Soi-fong, esto no es divertido, ya sé como esto si será divertido – jalándola de la mano, la atrajo a él, ella comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, pero fue inútil, ahora si él la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente para que no se soltara y lo golpeara.

- Ya suéltame, suéltame… - las palabras de Soi-fong, no resultaron y sus forcejeos e intentos de patadas tampoco, lo que empeoro la situación fue que Urahara se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Soi-fong, acción que la puso en alerta y le avisaba de que algo no muy agradable pasaría, los forcejeos, aumentaron pero no sirvieron para nada, ella estaba completamente atrapada, pero no se rendiría debía evitar que eso pasara a toda costa lo evitaría, pero faltaba muy poco para que ese tipo cumpliera con su cometido ella se rindió y cerró los ojos para no tener que ver, y espero a que pasara pero no, no paso, el no la beso, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vio fue la barbilla del sujeto en cuestión, entonces el si la estaba besando, le besaba la frente, después de terminada aquella acción tan adorable, ella estaba muy desconcertada, que fue todo eso.

- Lo siento, pero yo tenía planeado besarte enserio, - dijo tratando de no reír – pero cuando cerraste los ojos te veías tan adorable, como una pequeña niña que no resiste el darte un beso en la frente, así que será para la próxima.

Ahora creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa, o Yoruichi me matara por llevarte tan tarde – explicada la situación, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su auto, entraron y el comenzó a conducir, durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, el veía el camino lamentándose de no haber logrado lo que quería, mientras ella, trataba de entender a ese hombre, el en verdad era muy extraño.

- "_él, él es un sonso, siempre se la pasa jugando, y lo hizo solo para burlare de mi, pero jamás volveré a salir con alguien como el_" – pensó viendo al responsable de todos sus malestares – "_pero… viéndolo bien, es atractivo…_" – se golpeo por un pensamiento tan absurdo – "_pero que rayos estoy pensando, el es un pervertido, como se me ocurrió pensar que él es atractivo, creo que comienzo a delirar_"

- Soi-fong, ya llegamos, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la puerta? – pregunto, sacándola de su conversación interna, ella solo asintió. – bien, aquí estamos, fue un placer salir contigo – dijo dándole la mano, la cual ella acepto, después del apretón de mano él se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a su auto.

- ¡URAHARA, ESPERA! – le grito, provocando que él se diera la vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundido.

- Porque… ¿Por qué hiciste una promesa como esa?, yo no le encuentro lógica.

- Es que no hay lógica, porque siendo sinceros, ¿cuando ha existido la lógica en el amor?

- Eso lo sé, pero… - dijo un tanto deprimida y sonrojada – yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por ti así que…

- Soi-fong – dijo serio – si, sigues poniendo esa cara y hablando así, te besare y raptare.

- ¡¿EH?!, r…raptarme…

- Si, así que ya entra a la casa, o si no te raptare – ella no lo pensó mucho, conociéndolo lo haría, por lo que entro y cerró la puerta, haciendo que el riera y se fuera a su auto.

- Ese hombre es tonto… - dijo un poco más tranquila, quitándose los zapatos entro a la casa, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando escucho la voz deYoruichi.

- Hola Soi-fong, ¿acabas de llegar de tu cita? – ella asintió – y ¿donde está Kisuke?, creí que él te traería.

- Si, el me trajo, pero se fue.

- Ya veo, bueno está bien, te trajo temprano, así que pues creo que ya debes irte a dormir.

- Si, buenas noches, señorita Yoruichi. – despidiéndose, subió las escaleras, pero otra vez se detuvo en la escalera, cuando la escucho hablar.

- Por cierto, ¿se besaron? – pregunto burlonamente, provocando que Soi-fong se sonrojara – vaya, vaya Kisuke sí que es atrevido, jajaja… - Soi-fong, no se quedo y subió rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, en verdad que Yoruichi podía avergonzarla – parece que mi pequeña Soi-fong está enamorada.

En su habitación, Soi-fong se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir, en verdad que ese fue un día demasiado ajetreado, pero mañana es otro día y podrá distraerse olvidando el hoy.

Pasaron 2 semanas de la cita, en las que Soi-fong a veces esperaba alguna señal por parte de Urahara, sonaba extraño que ella se preocupara por eso, ni ella sabía porque rayos estaba ansiosa por una llamada de él, en verdad que comenzaba a sentirse rara.

Para su suerte tal comportamiento no paso desapercibido para Yoruichi, ya que cada vez que le pedía algún trabajo o favor, ella no prestaba atención o lo olvidaba, así que decidió, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ayudarle un poquito.

- Soi-fong, tienes una visita – le grito Yoruichi, desde la puerta principal.

- Enseguida voy – dijo, levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta – "_una visita, ¿Quién será?, quizás sea Rangiku, de seguro para invitarme a otra de sus salidas – "nocturnas_", – llegando a la puerta hablo, muy decidida – Rangiku, te digo de una vez no saldré contigo a… - pero que gran sorpresa no era su amiga que venía a invitarla a celebrar, sino el tipo que ha estado en sus pensamiento por 2 semanas - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, y ¿Por qué traes un ramo de flores? – pregunto confundida y molesta.

- Creí que me recibirías un poco más feliz, por lo que Yoruichi mi platico, creí que te pondrías más alegre al verme, - dijo un tanto decepcionado, haciendo que Soi-fon se irritara.

- Por supuesto que no estoy feliz de verte… señorita Yoruichi ¿podría decirme que significa esto? – dijo señalando al sujeto en cuestión.

- Significa, que le doy permiso a Kisuke de que te rapte por lo que resta de la semana, así que hasta luego y diviértanse jóvenes enamorados – dijo, dejándolos solos, pero antes de irse, les hizo una pequeña advertencia – por cierto Kisuke aun no quiero ser tía, así que no te sobrepases con Soi-fong, hasta que se casen ya pueden hacerlo. Bye-bye.

- ¡¿EH?!, espere señorita Yoru… ¡WUAH!, - grito espantada, al parecer Urahara aprovecho su confusión, para cargarla como costal de papas – bájame, bájame, ¡AUXILIO!

- Lo siento Soi-fong, pero si no te me escaparas y eso no será justo, así que vámonos.

- No, bájame, bájame… - gritos pataleos, golpes en el estomago y en zonas bajas, ella hizo de todo, pero no funciono, intento cuanto pudo pero se dio por vencida, aceptando la cruel realidad de que este tipo se la llevaría y tendría que pasar toda una semana con él, en verdad eso sería una tortura.

Lo que paso aquella semana con él fue una experiencia divertida y que quizás nunca olvidaría, y quizás el tenia razón en eso de que no ganaría nada, pero si lo intentaba quizás lo lograría, pero siendo honestos si ganaría algo, el que ella se enamorara de él, lo cual fue divertido, gracioso y muy vergonzoso.

Ahora bien, si quieren saber cómo fue esa aventura tan divertida, se los contare, pero eso será otra vez, ya que esa es una historia un poco diferente y muy larga, por lo que me despido y nos vemos en la próxima.

**Gracias por leer esta historia, ya sé que está un tanto chafilla y que en algunas partes los personajes pierden su carácter habitual, o quizás fue en toda la historia, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen si el final esta medio chafilla, pero quise dejarlo como un final abierto o algo así… pero bueno… espero que lo disfrutaran y les divirtiera, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Posdata: no soy muy buena escribiendo las partes, este… mmm… románticas… pero aun así espero que lo disfrutaran. Bye-bye.**


End file.
